Beautiful Disaster
by DarkQueeeen
Summary: Nos cuenta la historia de Sakura, una chica de 18 años que inicia una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, tratando de escapar de su oscuro pasado, viaja de su natal, Wichita, con su única y mejor amiga en el mundo, Tomoyo, a la Universidad Eastern, creyendo que mudarse cambiará los terribles recuerdos. Ahí conoce a Travis Maddox, también conocido como "Mad Dog" por sus peleas


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, y la historia pertenece a la escritora Jamie McGuire,**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Sakura POV.**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo cerca de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Sakura!-, me grito Tomoyo. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aun en la penumbra.

-¡Quédate cerca!, ¡Empeorara una vez que comience!- grito Eriol por encima del ruido. Tomoyo tomo su mano y después la mía mientras Eriol nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresalto, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen del estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. El mantenía el plástico en los labios.

-¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando economía 101. ! Estas en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es la Meca!, Mi nombre es Yamazaki Takashi, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero!, ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas!, ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!-, Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-Jesús, Takashi-, grito al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Tomoyo que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me podría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitario borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestra posibilidad de salir ilesas. Después de que Tomoyo conociera a Eriol en clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea. Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Eriol lo sabía aun antes de haberse matriculado. Shaoran, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Eriol, entro en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Takashi había visto en tres años desde que creo El Circulo. Comenzando su segundo año, Shaoran era invencible. Juntos, Shaoran y Eriol fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias. Takashi llevo el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

-¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador!, ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Marek Young!-, los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Marek entro en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbo, abucheo y se burló del rival. El saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rosto severo y concentrado. La multitud se clamo y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación. –Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo hare de todos modos!, ¡Sacudan sus botas chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas!, ¡Les presento a Shaoran "Mad Dog" Li!- el volumen exploto cuando Shaoran entro apareció en una puerta de habitación. El hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echo a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentando a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras el choco sus puños contra los nudillos de Marek. Shaoran se inclinó y le susurro algo al oído a Marek, y el luchador por mantener su expresión severa, Marek se puso cara a cara con Shaoran y lo miro directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Marek era asesina; Shaoran se veía ligeramente divertido. Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Takashi sonó el cuerno. Marek tomo una posición defensiva y ataco a Shaoran. Me pare sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Marek y Shaoran se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegue al frente, Marek cogió a Shaoran con sus gruesos brazos y trato de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Marek se inclinó con el movimiento. Shaoran estrello su rodilla contra la cara de Marek. Antes de que Marek pudiera evitar el golpe, Shaoran lo ataco; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Marek una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eche hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Sakura?- dijo Eriol,

-¡No podía ver desde allí!-, grite.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Marek tirar un puñetazo, Shaoran se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Marek. Sangre roció mi cara y salpico la parte superior de mi suéter. Marek cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio. Takashi lanzo una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Marek y la multitud estallo. El dinero cambio de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas. Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Tomoyo llamo mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura. Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color ámbar. Alguien me empujo por detrás y Shaoran me tomo por el brazo antes de caer hacia delante.

-¡Hey!, ¡Aléjate de ella!-, gruño Shaoran, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego seco mi cara con una toalla, -Lo siento mucho Pigeon-, Takashi dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Shaoran,

-Vamos, Mad Dog!, ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!-, sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos,

-Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti-, en el momento siguiente se vio envuelto en fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

-¿Qué estabas pensando idiota?-, me grito Tomoyo, tirando de mi brazo,

-Vine aquí para ver una pelea ¿No?-, sonreí,

-Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Sakura-, me regaño Eriol,

-Tampoco Tomoyo-, le dije,

-¡Ella no trataba de meterse en el círculo!- frunció el ceño,

-Vámonos-, Tomoyo me sonrió y me limpio la cara, -Eres un grano en el trasero, Sakura. ¡Dios, te quiero!-, ella engancho su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Malditas buitres, pueden esperar por horas. También días, noches, mirándote escogiendo que partes de ti arrancaran primero, que piezas serán las más dulces, las más tiernas, o simplemente que parte sería la más conveniente. Lo que no saben lo que nunca han anticipado, es que la presa está fingiendo. Son los buitres los que son fáciles. Solo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es tener paciencia, sentarse y esperar a que expires, es el momento de sorprenderlos. Ese es el momento de sorprenderlos. Ese es el momento de traer tu arma secreta: una absoluta falta de respeto al Status Quo; rechazar el orden normal de las cosas. Ahí es cuando lo sacudes con mucha fuerza. No te importa una mierda. Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil malo al azar tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer tratando de amarrarte; sucede cada vez. Había tenido mucho cuidado desde muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera. Estos imbéciles con su corazón sangrando, iban por ahí dando su alma a cada "caza-fortuna" que les sonreía. Pero de alguna manera yo era del más difícil, si me preguntaban. Dejaba la en la puerta, y la reemplazaba con insensibilidad, o iré, que era mucho más fácil de controlar, era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, primos, o amigos, me recibieron con escepticismo.

Tantas veces como los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por alguna puta tonta en un maldito par de tacones que nunca daba una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podían entenderlo. Las mujeres con ese tipo de angustia no dejaban que te enamoraras de ellas fácilmente. No se inclinaban en tu sofá o te permitían encantarlas en su habitación la primera noche, ni siquiera la décima. Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la manera en que las cosas sucedían. Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor y luego angustia. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre había sido así. Pero no para mí, de ninguna, maldita manera. Decidí hace mucho tiempo que alimentaria a los buitres hasta que una paloma llegara. Una paloma. El tipo de alma que no le impediría nada a nadie, que simplemente camine y se preocupe de sus propios asuntos, tratando de pasar por la vida sin joder al resto de las personas con sus propias necesidades y hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora, inteligente, hermosa, de voz suave, una criatura que fuera camarada con la vida, incansable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba parado en la puerta, chasquee la última parte de las cenizas fuera de mi cigarro, la chica con chaqueta de color rosa y sangre en el círculo destello en mi memoria. Sin pensarlo la llame Pigeon. En ese momento, fue un apodo estúpido para ponerla más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro manchado con carmesí, sus ojos muy abiertos. Exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era solo su ropa.

 **Sakura POV.**

Al día siguiente, Eriol y Tomoyo se unieron a mí para el almuerzo, tenía toda la intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mi alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de la fraternidad de Eriol o los miembros del equipo de futbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno menciono mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

-Eriol-, dijo una voz, Eriol asintió con la cabeza, y Tomoyo y yo volteamos para ver a Shaoran tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camiseras Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Shaoran y la otra se sentó junto a él, acariciando su camisa.

-Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca-, murmuro Tomoyo, la rubia en el regazo de Shaoran se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

-Te he oído, puta-, Tomoyo tomo su rollo y lo arrojo al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Shaoran doblo sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo, -¡Ay!-, chillo, mirando a Shaoran,

-Tomoyo es mi amiga, necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex-,

-¡Shaoran!-, se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie, el volvió su atención a su plato ignorándola, ella miro a su hermana y resoplo, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano. Shaoran guiño hacia Tomoyo, como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. El intercambio mirandas con Eriol y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de futbol frente a él. Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Shaoran se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Eriol en voz alta. Llevándose la mano a su oído, trate de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando mire hacia arriba, Shaoran me estaba mirando. –Ya la conoces, Shaoran, ¿La mejor amiga de Tomoyo?, Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche-, dijo Eriol.

Shaoran me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. El emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo castaño con su pelo revuelto y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en su intento de coquetearme.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Tomy?-, pregunto Shaoran,

-Desde tercer año de secundaria-, respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección, -¿No recuerdas, Shaoran?, tu arruinaste su suéter-, Shaoran sonrió,

-Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres-,

-Asqueroso-, murmure, Shaoran hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él,

-Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿Eh?-

-No-, le espete, -Tengo nombre-, parecía divertido por la manera en que conteste, lo que solo sirvió para enfadarme más.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es?-, me pregunto, di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él, -Entonces es Pigeon-, se encogió de hombros, mire a Tomoyo y luego me volví hacia Shaoran,

-Estoy tratando de comer-, Shaoran se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba,

-Mi nombre es Shaoran, Shaoran Li-, puse los ojos en blanco,

-Se quién eres-,

-Lo sabes, ¿Eh?- dijo Shaoran, levantando la ceja herida,

-No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre-, Shaoran se sentó un poco más derecho,

-Eso me sucede con frecuencia-, puse los ojos en blanco y Shaoran se echó a reír, -¿Tienes un tic o algo?-,

-¿Un qué?-

-Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse-, se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miro, -De hecho esos ojos son increíbles-, dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara, mire mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello castaño crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cera. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia, no quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses en eso, Shaoran. Ella es como mi hermana-, advirtió Tomoyo.

-Bebe-, dijo Eriol, -Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parara-,

-Tú no eres su tipo-, continuo ella, Shaoran fingió estar ofendido,

-¡Soy el tipo de todas!-, mire hacia él y sonreí.

-¡Ah!, Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo-, guiño un ojo, -Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge-, camino alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Tomoyo, Eriol le lanzo una papa frita a su primo,

-¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Shaoran!-,

-¡Me retiro!, ¡Me retiro!-, Shaoran mostro sus manos en gesto inocente. Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención, el abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite. Tomoyo se echó a reír.

-Oh, no estás en problemas Sakura-.

-¿Qué te dijo?-, pregunte, cuidadosamente.

-Él quiere que la lleves a casa ¿Verdad?-, dijo Eriol. Tomoyo asintió y el negó con la cabeza, -Eres una chica inteligente, Sakura. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra de Tomoyo y yo ¿De acuerdo?-, sonreí.

-No voy a caer en su juego, Eriol, ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?-.

-Te lo digo Sakura-, me miro, -No le digas a Tomy que no salga conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Shaoran. Considérate advertida-,

-Innecesario, pero se te agradece-, le dije. Trate de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Shaoran.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Me abrí paso a la cafetería del campus. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Lexi y Ashley se pusieron delante de mí.

-Hola Shaoran-, dijo Lexi, de pie con una postura perfecta, perfectamente bronceada, pechos dotados con silicona se asomaban desde su camiseta rosa. Esas siliconas irresistibles que rebotaban, fueron las que me rogaron que las follara en primer lugar, pero con una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido producido cuando el aire lentamente se soltaba de un globo, y a Nathan Squalor, quien se la follo la noche después de que yo lo hiciera.

-Hola, Lex-, pellizque la punta de mi cigarro y lo tire en la papelera antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella y pasar las puertas. No es que estuviera dispuesto a abordar el buffet de verduras, carnes secas flácidas, y frutas maduras. Jesús, su voz hacia que los perros aullaran y que los niños se acercaran a ver qué persona de dibujos animados habían llegado a la vida.

-Eriol-, asentí, estaba sentado con Tomoyo y riendo con la gente a su alrededor. Pigeon se sentaba frente a él, hurgando su comida con un tenedor de plástico, mi voz pareció despertar su curiosidad. Podría sentir sus grandes ojos seguiré al extremo de la mesa donde tire mi bandeja. Oí reír a Lexi, lo que me obligo a frenar la irritación que hervía en mí, cuando me senté uso mi rodilla como una silla.

-Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca-, Lexi se dio vuelta, todo su cuerpo rígido,

-Te he oído, puta-, un panecillo paso volando frente a la cara de Lexi y reboto en el suelo, Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego moví mi rodilla. El culo de Lexi reboto en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me gire al escuchar el sonido de su piel golpear la cerámica. No se quejó al marcharse, Eriol parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Lexi no duraba tanto tiempo. Tenía una regla: respeto. Por mí, por mi familia y por mis amigos. Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veía la razón para relacionarme con personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Podía sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que habían pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si se trataran a ellas mismas con respeto, yo se los habría dado. Le guiñe un ojo a Tomoyo, quien se veía satisfecha, le asentí a Eriol y luego tome otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba en mi plato. En poco tiempo, la mayoría de la cafetería estaba vacía. Mire alrededor para ver a Eriol y Tomoyo todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga. Ella tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y su piel seguía bronceada de las vacaciones de verano. Sus pechos no eran lo más grande que he visto, pero sus ojos eran de un color verde como el jade. De alguna manera familiar. No había manera de que la hubiera visto antes, pero había algo en su rostro que me recordaba a algo. Y no estaba seguro de que era.

Me levante y camine hacia ella. Tenía el cabello de una estrella porno, y el rostro de un ángel. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la falsa inocencia había algo más. Algo frio y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió, puede ver el pecado tan profundamente incrustado en ella que ningún cárdigan podría ocultarlo. Aquellos ojos flotaron por encima de su pequeña nariz, y sus suaves rasgos. Para cualquier otro, seria pura e ingenua, pero esta chica ocultaba algo. Lo sabía solo porque yo había vivido el mismo pecado toda mi vida. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía muy dentro, y yo dejaba que el mío saliera de su jaula con regularidad. Observe a Eriol hasta que lo sintió. Cuando miro en mi dirección, di un cabezazo en dirección a Pigeon

"¿Quién es esa?" gesticule con la boca. Eriol solo respondió frunciendo el ceño confundido, "Ella", volví a gesticular en silencio. La boca de Eriol se curvo en la molesta sonrisa de imbécil que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Pude darme cuenta que la chica sabía que hablábamos de ella porque mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fingiendo no escuchar. Luego de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto, percibí dos cosas: no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía era algo así como una perra. Pero no estaba seguro, como que me gustaba eso de ella. Levantaba una fachada para mantener alejados a los imbéciles como yo, pero eso hacía que, incluso, me llamara más la atención. Las chicas generalmente no me trataban con odio integro, aun cuando les enseñaba la puerta. Cuando mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaron, lo lleve a otro nivel.

-¿Tienes un tic?-,

-¿Un qué?-, pregunto.

-Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse-, si pudiera haberme matado con su mirada, me habría desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar reírme, era una listilla y grosera como el infierno. Me gustaba más a cada segundo. Me incline más cerca de su rosto. –De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles-, inmediatamente agacho la cabeza, dejado que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Punto para mí. La hice sentir incomoda, y eso significaba que estaba llegando a una parte. Tomoyo salto inmediatamente, advirtiéndome que me alejara. No podía culparla. Haba visto la interminable fila de chicas que entraban y salían del departamento. No quería molestar a Tomoyo, pero no parecía enojada. Más bien como divertida.

-Tú no eres su tipo-. Dijo Tomoyo, mi boca cayo abierta, metiéndome en su juego.

-¡Soy el tipo de todas!-, Pigeon se asomó para mirarme y sonrió. Una sensación cálida, probablemente fue solo el loco impulso de arrojar a esta chica a mi sofá, pasó sobre mí. Ella era diferente, y eso era refrescante. -¡Ah! Una sonrisa-, dije. Ella llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, se sentía mal, pero no iba a joder mi juego cuando por fin conseguía algo, -No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte Pidge-, me levante, di la vuelta a la mesa, y me incline en la oreja de Tomoyo, "Ayúdame aquí ¿Quieres?, Me comportare, lo juro".

Una papa frita salto hacia mi cara.

-¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Shaoran!-, dijo Eriol. Retrocedí, levantando las manos para resaltar la expresión más inocente que podía logar en mi rostro,

-¡Me retiro!, ¡Me retiro!-, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo extraño era que, no iba a ansiar joderla a ella. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un pedazo de mierda, pero me molestaba aún más el hecho de que me importaba. De cualquier manera, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Pigeon era totalmente lo contrario a las chicas que había conocido aquí, y tenía que saber por qué.


End file.
